Locked Out
by thelazygiraffe
Summary: Jace and Clary both get back to their dorm rooms late one night to find out they've both been locked out because their respective roommates are busy having sex. Stuck in the hallway with nowhere else to go, they've got to find some way to keep busy, right? Rated M for sexy times.
1. The Hallway

Midterm projects were due in a week and Clary still had tons of work to do. Theoretically, she could've been halfway done with her piece by now, but she couldn't decide which of her three concepts she wanted to work. Instead, she opted to produce all three so she could choose which she liked best to submit later on. _Way to make things more difficult, Clary._ Most of the day had been spent on sketching concept 1 onto canvas and finalizing concepts 2 &3 in her sketchbook. But now it was late and Clary just wanted a hot shower before going to bed.

After flashing her student ID to security, she made her way toward the elevators and groaned in annoyance at seeing Jace Lightwood waiting for the lift, sweaty and shirtless. Jace's head turned at the noise and he gave Clary his signature smirk just as the lift doors opened. Clary watched as Jace stepped inside and half expected him to let the doors close before she could make it, but was surprised when he held his arm out to keep it open.

"Walk faster, Fray. I can't keep these open forever you know," he called out when she was a foot away. She scowled and flipped him off as she stepped into the lift.

"I was going to say thank you, but then you opened your mouth, asshole." Clary hit the button for their floor and waited as the doors slid shut before leaning against the wall. Great, she was stuck in an elevator with a shirtless Jace Lightwood. _Does he not own a shirt or something? And is that a new tattoo?_

"Out late?" Jace asked, snapping Clary out of her thoughts. "I thought children had bedtimes on school nights."

"I'm curious. Does your ass ever get jealous at the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth?" Clary shot back as the doors opened onto their floor. She got off the lift and headed for her dorm room. Unfortunately she could hear Jace following close behind her. _Why did his dorm have to be three doors down?_

"I'm touched you care about my ass's feelings." Clary heard Jace say and tried walking faster, but his long legs caught him up to her in no time. "Tell me, how often do you think of my ass?" Jace questioned as they arrived at Clary's dorm. "Because I remember how much you liked touching it las-"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Clary shouted when she saw a big X on the whiteboard attached to the door.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Jace asked pointing to the X. Clary nodded her head and whipped out her phone, pulling up her thread with Isabelle and sending a **THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP BITCH** which made Jace laugh. Of course he was looking over her shoulder and reading her messages. Dickwad. "Not even a warning text? Classy siblings, I've got. I would hate to be you right now."

"Fuck you, Lightwood." Clary growled, turning around and sliding down the door. She rested her head on her knees trying to figure out what to do next as Jace moved away. She thought about going back to the art building and crashing in a studio, but it was on the other side of campus. She considered crashing on a sofa in the common room, but the cushions were lumpy and not ideal for sleeping. She knew interrupting Izzy and whomever she was entertaining at the moment would be disastrous. And the library closed two hours ago. A loud thud interrupted her thoughts. She looked over to see Jace leaning his head against his door. Curious, Clary got up and walked over. When she got to his door, she saw a penis drawn on the whiteboard and started laughing. "Does that mean what I think it means?" she echoed his question from earlier. Jace glared at Clary and took out his phone. He cursed when he saw it was dead. "You were right. Your siblings are classy. Karma's a bitch, isn't it Jace?"

"Fuck you, Fray."

* * *

Considering how late it already was, Clary and Jace figured his siblings would be done with their respective guests soon and decided to wait it out. Iz never let her sexcapades sleep over so Jace knew he could sleep in their room if Alec's guy stayed over. They had been sitting in the hallway for 10 minutes until Clary got tired of her social media so she pulled out her sketchpad and started doodling. After about a minute, she could feel eyes burning into her and looked up to see Jace staring straight at her. "You're creepy. Stop staring. Why are you staring."

"You have a great voice. I've known you for 7 months, and you've never sung around me. You should sing more often," Jace stated nonchalantly. This caught Clary off guard. First, she didn't realize she was singing out loud. Second, Jace said something nice. Also, she thought he had been sleeping.

She wasn't sure how to respond, so she changed the subject. "Why were you out late this time?"

"I was getting restless studying for midterms so I went for a run." Jace shrugged. That explains the sweat. And the lack of shirt. "I set a timer for an hour, but my phone died and you know how easily I can lose myself."

"I have my charger if you want." Jace nodded so she pulled it out as he walked over and sat down next to her, the nearest outlet being on her side of the hallway. She couldn't help but stare at his body as he reached over to plug the block into the wall. His abs were mesmerizing.

"You're creepy. Stop staring. Why are you staring." Jace repeated.

"You know why I'm staring. Don't act so surprised." She slapped his abs and shot him a wink before focusing on her sketchbook once more.

Clary swore that only a minute had passed when she felt Jace lightly poking her side. She didn't think anything of it. He did it just to piss her off when they first started hanging out. But over the last 7 months, it became an annoying habit he developed whenever they sat next to each other. Clary chose to ignore him instead of threatening to break his finger off like usual. But then Jace jabbed her so hard she screamed. "What the hell, Lightwood!"

"What? How else was I supposed to get your attention? Stop doodling and play with me!"

"How was I supposed to know those were attention getting pokes instead of your normal bullshit. Use your damn words next time." Clary chastised while rubbing her side. _Why must he be so annoying._ A moment later she felt Jace's hands start to massage her aching side. She jerked at the contact, turned toward Jace and gasped at how close their faces were. "Jace, what are you-"

"I didn't mean to stick you that hard," he mumbled, earning a half smile from Clary. She watched his eyes flicker down to her lips before meeting her gaze as he pulled her closer. Then Jace pressed his lips softly against hers, tender at first, making Clary melt. Their lips moved slowly but passionately against one another, savoring the feeling each time they connected. Clary snaked a hand into Jace's unruly hair and tugged hard causing Jace to bite down and pull on Clary's lower lip in response, eliciting a sultry moan from the redhead. Seizing the opportunity, Jace slowly slid his tongue into her open mouth and groaned when she pressed her tongue against his. They took turns exploring each other's mouths, sliding tongues back and forth between lips, against gums, teasing roofs of mouths. Slow became firmer, faster, harder, and more demanding.

The increasing intensity made Clary need better purchase against Jace so without breaking the kiss, she straddled his hips but didn't sit down, instead hovering above him on her knees. Clary swirled her tongue around Jace's, then took it into her mouth, sucking on it. A low, throaty growl erupted from Jace at the sensation, his grip tightening on her waist, turning Clary on even more. She pressed her body against his bare torso, sighing at the warmth radiating from his lean, defined figure, and began rubbing her body against his desperate for contact. Sensing her need, Jace slipped his hands down to her ass, squeezing hard, then pushing her hips down closing the distance between them. Jace crushed his lips to Clary's to supress her moan when his throbbing erection pressed against her aching center. Clary started bucking her hips against Jace, his hands still gripping her ass helping to guide her movements. Jace trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck. Clary threw her head back to give him better access. She continued to move her hips, pressing down more with each thrust for more friction as he sucked on her neck, occasionally biting her when she was unexpectedly forceful.

Clary was about to pull Jace's lips back to hers when someone yelled, "Get a room!" Clary opened her eyes and saw her friend, Jordan, walking down the hallway from the elevators. She shot him a glare, flipped him off and told him to go fuck himself. Jace just shook his head and rested it on Clary's shoulder as Jordan passed them. Jordan ruffled Clary's already tousled hair, jumping back when Clary tried slapping him. "I'm just saying. There are some voyeurs on this floor...unless you're into exhibitionism, then by all means." Jordan laughed and continued on his way.

After Jordan's door closed, Jace finally lifted his head up to look at Clary, who was still perched on his lap, but staring up at the ceiling. Jace tilted her chin down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You know...I could go for a hot shower right about now." Clary grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically prompting Jace to stand up, easily taking her with him. Clary wrapped her arms and legs around Jace, sucking on his earlobe and whispering dirty things as he walked them toward the bathrooms.

* * *

 **Hi! So what did you think? I don't know if you can tell, but this is my first time writing fanfiction. Hopefully I did okay!**

 **I only intended this to be a two shot, with the next chapter being shower fun so stick around for sexy times ahead ;)**


	2. The Shower

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to those of you who reviewed, it was really encouraging.**

 **Anyway. Here's the second half. Sexy shower times ahead, be ready ;)**

* * *

Clary and Jace had fooled around before. The first time was about a month after they initially met. Isabelle dragged them to a house party off campus. Clary and Jace ended up dancing together keep the handsy randoms away, and ended up getting handsy with each other in an empty bedroom by the end of the night. The second time, about two months after that, Clary really needed a nude model for an assignment and Isabelle, the only person who she knew would model for her no questions asked, was out of town for an away volleyball game. Jace only agreed to model if she was naked as well. The third time was a month and a half ago. They both registered for the same class with the same professor but different class times, and they were studying for an upcoming exam but got restless and needed a break.

So here they were. Fortunately for the pair, their privileged ass university was nice enough to keep travel-sized, generic brand toiletries stocked in the bathrooms. They had to make do with what was available, being locked out and all. Jace went to grab body wash, shampoo and conditioner out of the storage closet while Clary went to turn the water on to let it heat up.

Jace turned the corner and smirked when he immediately spotted which shower Clary was in: the one with the skimpy black lace thong hanging from a hook on the door. He took it off the hook, groaning at its dampness, and entered the stall's changing area, locking the door behind him. He placed the black lace with the rest of Clary's clothing and stripped off his own. Jace slipped past the shower curtain and saw Clary standing with her eyes closed facing the water, letting it run over her body. He took a moment to admire her naked wetness as he placed the supplies on a shelf. _So. Damn. Sexy._

Standing behind Clary, Jace pushed her hair over one shoulder, leaving a trail of teasing kisses along her exposed shoulder and neck, nipping and licking and sucking her sweet, heated skin. His hand traced up and down the length of her spine and he felt her shiver under his touch despite standing under the stream of hot water. Clary threaded a hand through Jace's hair and turned her face capturing his lips in a sensual kiss, tongues languidly rolling and roaming. A moan escaped Clary when Jace's length twitched against her backside. Jace gripped at her hips as she pushed her ass against his erection, the movement of her hips matching those of her skilled tongue and lips.

Jace took a couple steps backward and leaned against the shower wall pulling Clary along. Without breaking their kiss, he reached for the bottle of body wash and dropped some into his hands, massaging it over her breasts, kneading, circling, pinching, tugging. Clary threw her head back against his shoulder at the sensations, pushing her chest forward for more pressure that Jace refused to give. Instead, his hands moved torturously slow over her stomach and teased her navel piercing before shifting downward along her waist toward her hips, his thumbs following along the V of her hipbones toward her dripping center. Jace groaned when his fingers brushed against her small strip of pubic hair. "Fuck, Clary. Why didn't you have this last time?" he rasped, gently tugging at her hairs.

Clary turned around biting her lip and staring at him with lustful eyes. She splayed one hand across his magnificently defined abs and started pumping his hard-on with the other. "I wanted to try something different," she murmured into his ear, grazing her teeth over his earlobe. "Why, do you like it?" she asked, guiding the tip of his penis against her strip. Jace only managed a grunt in response. Clary leaned forward taking Jace's nipple into her mouth biting down then sucking to soothe the ache, his hand settled in her hair, holding her mouth to him. Jace felt his cock twitch, figuring Clary did as well, her tempo increasing as she fell to her knees tilting her head up to look at him. Jace watched through half-lidded eyes as she circled her nipples with the tip of his penis, swiped it through the valley between her breasts and dragged it up against her throat. A low groan escaped him as she wet her lips then slowly ran her tongue along the underside of his erection from the base to the tip, taking his throbbing length into her warm enticing mouth, her hands stimulating what wouldn't fit. Jace held her hair back watching her mouth and hands work him. He wanted so badly to thrust his hips forward and push himself deeper into her mouth needing and craving more, but he controlled himself and tightened his grip in her hair.

Clary's attention shifted to the head of his penis, circling her tongue and flicking it along the underside before sucking vigorously, alternating between different pressures and durations. Her free hand clutching and tugging at his balls. He felt himself harden more and his balls started to tighten, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Clary, I'm-," he grunted out, but was cut off when she swiftly took his entire straining length into her mouth, both of them moaning loudly as she deep throated him. Their eyes locked on each other and she moaned again, the vibrations of her throat sending him over the edge. "Clary. Clary. FUCK" Jace cried out, holding Clary in place, gripping her hair as his penis pulsated inside her mouth and throat, unloading himself as she swallowed down everything he gave her. Clary guided Jace out of her mouth and stood up kissing him hard and slipping in tongue. "Fuck, Clary. That was incredible," Jace breathed out resting against the wall.

"I know," Clary replied with a wink bringing their lips together for another kiss. Jace smiled against her lips, spun them and pushed her against the wall, pinning both wrists above her head with one hand while the other slipped between her legs and started stroking her folds. He deftly inserted two fingers into Clary with ease, pumping slowly at first, but increasing his pace the more Clary moaned and writhed against him. Clary opened her legs wider signaling to Jace that she needed more. Releasing her wrists, Jace's free hand moved to give attention to her hardened nipples, dragging his open palm against her erect flesh and teasing with flicks and pinches. Clary bit her lip to keep from crying out from the pleasure as her now free hand squeezed the breast he wasn't handling.

He placed a hot, lingering kiss against her lips, then left a series of tantalizing kisses along her neck, in between her breasts, down her stomach, against her hipbones, and just above where she needed him most. Jace got down on his knees and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, giving him a perfect view of her arousal. He braced her hips against the shower wall with his arm knowing how she would react to his next actions. Sure enough, he felt Clary push against his arm when he brought his lips around her clit, sucking hard while inserting two more fingers into her opening. He smiled when a throaty, animalistic growl escaped from Clary's lips and started thrusting and sucking harder, faster, deeper. He felt her clawing and gripping his arm attempting to release his hold, but when he wouldn't budge, Clary used her leg and both hands to push his face closer causing Jace to moan and bite down on her, thrusting his fingers in deep, her walls clenching and pulsing wildly around his fingers and then he heard her moan loudly and cry out his name in ecstasy. He looked up to see her head thrown back, eyes closed, a stunning blissed out expression on her face. Jace eased two fingers out of her, still pumping slowly with the other two as she came down from her orgasm. He was nuzzling her strip with his nose when she grabbed his face and brought him in for a harsh, demanding kiss, all teeth, tongue and desperation.

"Jace, do you have a condom?" Clary asked, wrapping a hand around his still erect penis, stroking gently, matching the slow, teasing pace of Jace's fingers that were still pumping in an out of Clary.

Jace rested his forehead against Clary's and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I only had my phone, key, and ID with me when I left."

Clary nodded and placed a light kiss against his chest. "You owe me some mind blowing sex then, Lightwood." She teased, momentarily tightening her grip on his dick before releasing him.

"As long as you don't make me wait a whole month, Fray." Jace chuckled, easing his fingers out of Clary, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean of her lubricant. "Because this tastes too good."

Clary licked her lips then grinned at Jace reaching for the shampoo as he turned down the hot water and blasted the cold.

* * *

The pair exited the shower stall, fully clothed but still dripping wet since they didn't have any towels. Jace teased Clary, telling her she should just take her shirt off since it was so wet he could basically see through it at this point. She shoved him and was about to retort when someone called out her name. They looked up to see Isabelle standing there in her underwear and an oversized shirt that definitely didn't belong to her.

"Oh. Hey, Iz. Whose shirt is that? It looks familiar..." Clary asked noticing a nerdy pun design. Just as Isabelle was about to answer Simon Lewis, a guy in one of Clary's classes who also lived on their floor, walked into the bathroom with just his boxers on. "Question answered. Hi, Simon," she said with a wave.

"I thought that was your stuff in the hallway... Hey, sorry I didn't text you. One thing led to another..." Izzy trailed off, grinning over at Simon. "Um, is it okay if Simon sleeps in our room tonight? He offered to let you crash in his. His roommate, Magnus, won't mind."

"Sexcapade staying over?" Clary asked, eyebrows raised. Isabelle shot her a glare. "I just need to grab some clothes. These are too soaked to sleep in." She whined looking down at her useless clothing. Jace laughed telling her to just sleep naked earning another shove from Clary.

"Wait, why are both of you so wet?" Izzy asked looking between her roommate and her brother, remembering that he was also present. Clary and Jace looked to each other, slight panic in their eyes. Isabelle and Alec only knew about the first time they hooked up and didn't want to bring attention to it.

"I came back from my run and needed a shower but Alec locked me out for some mystery bang, you know, same deal as you and Clary, and she was covered in paint and shit and no towels means very wet." Jace rambled moving to exit the bathroom to avoid the conversation with his sister. "Do you know who he's sexing it up with?" Iz and Simon just shook their heads.

"You did have a few texts from him on your phone though from about three hours ago." Iz replied following her brother.

The four walked over to Clary and Jace's things. Jace picked up his now partially charged phone. He checked the messages from his brother, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Who's in room 610?"

"That's my room...why?" Simon responded skeptically. Jace groaned handing his phone over to Clary who read the messages and barked out a laugh.

 **Stay away**

 **Im having sex tonight**

 **Sleep in room 610, its unlocked**

 **Youre not yelling at me**

 **Did your phone die again?**

"So Simon...are there condoms in your room?"

* * *

 **So there you have it! Please let me know what you think! I hope it was steamy enough for you ;)**


	3. The Dorm Room

**Back by popular demand, I now present to you...CHAPTER 3! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"So Simon...are there condoms in your room?" asked Jace, looking directly at the other boy, making Clary laugh even harder.

"Um. Why do you need condoms?" Simon questioned back, not entirely sure why Clary was laughing or where this was heading.

"For sex, of course," Jace deadpanned. He internally smirked at the identical confused expressions Simon and Isabelle were wearing. "What? Do you mean to tell me that you and my dear sister are having unprotected sex?" he continued, taking a step closer to a panicked-looking Simon.

Simon threw his hands up in defense, scrambling for words. "No, I would never-" Jace crossed his arms. "I mean, yes I-" Jace narrowed his eyes. "Of course I know-" Jace raised an eyebrow. "I keep them in the top drawer!" Jace smirked. "Oh, God. Please don't hit me," he cried blocking his face in anticipation.

"Jace!" Isabelle reprimanded. "I have condoms in my room! Stop being an asshole to my boyfriend!"

Clary and Jace both snapped their attentions to Isabelle. "BOYFRIEND?!" they yelled then started drilling Izzy with questions, hands flying everywhere. Simon stood there, horrified and confused, catching things like "Since when? Does Alec know?" from Jace and a "Is that why my condoms keep disappearing!" from Clary. Isabelle glared at the pair when the simultaneously yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"You two are the same, you know that?" Iz replied shaking her head and grabbing Simon's hand. "We're gonna leave before you two freaks wake up the entire floor with your unnecessary yelling." The couple turned away, shutting the door once they entered the dorm room leaving Clary and Jace out in the hallway once again.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Clary said staring at her dorm door. "Simon and Isabelle, who knew?"

"I'm surprised you didn't. She's your roommate after all," Jace shrugged.

"I knew about the first time they fooled around, but nothing after that. You didn't know Alec and Magnus were hooking up? You know, him being your roommate and all," Clary shot back, turning to Jace with eyebrows raised.

"Touché. He also told me about the first time it happened, but that's it. It seems my siblings and I like to keep our secrets..." mumbling the last part more to himself. Jace stepped closer to Clary, wrapping his arms around her waist and slipping his hands under her damp shirt. A gasp escaped Clary as his warm hands met her wet skin, a grin forming on Jace's features, "But at least something good came from that conversation."

"What could possibly be better than getting told off by Isabelle Lightwood?" She asked resting her forehead on his bare chest.

Jace chuckled, rubbing lazy circles on her lower back until she tilted her head up to look at him. He leaned down gently brushing his nose against hers. His lips teased her cheeks and jawline. He left a lingering kiss on her forehead then whispered "Condoms and an empty room" against her lips, nibbling softly on her lower one. Clary sighed about to deepen the kiss when he pulled away and grabbed their belongings and headed to room 610. Clary stood rooted to the spot watching him go as she caught her breath. _Fucking tease._

* * *

Walking through the open door into the dorm room, Clary saw Jace sprawled out on one of the beds, his attention on his phone and the outline of his semi-hard length visible against his training shorts. _He wants to be a tease? Two can play that game._ She closed the door loudly before locking it shut which caught Jace's attention. He sat up, leaning back on his hands, and quirked an eyebrow at Clary. Meeting his gaze, she grabbed at the hem of her damp shirt, slowly pulling it upward revealing the pale skin of her toned stomach. Her lace covered breasts followed next, nipples poking through the sheer material of her bralette. Finally she pulled the unwanted garment over her head, sliding it over arms, and discarding it onto the floor. She didn't care that Jace's gaze dropped from her eyes to her chest, his eyes glinting with hunger, encouraging her on.

A hand twisted in her hair as the other traveled down her body. Starting at her neck. Outlining her collar bone. Grazing her chest. Tracing between her breasts. Stroking her abdomen. Teasing her belly button. Her hands eventually joined at the button on her jeans, popping it open and tugging at the zipper. Jace licked his lips in anticipation. She turned around a shimmied out of her wet jeans, bending over to give him a perfect view of her ass as she slid the denim over her smooth legs which earned a strangled growl from Jace. Left in only her black lace thong and matching bralette, Clary glanced over her shoulder and spotted the prominent bulge straining against his shorts and internally smirked and groaned. _It's working. But fuck, is it working._ Clary took a couple steps forward and saw Jace place a foot on the floor, preparing to stand and meet her. She shot him a seductive smile before stretching her arms above her head and pushing her chest out. She fake-yawned out a "Sweet dreams, Lightwood," turned off the lights and walked to the unoccupied bed, lying down facing away from Jace.

Clary heard Jace collapse onto the mattress and groan out, "That is NOT funny, Clary!" making her giggle. She turned and in the light filtering through the blinds, saw his hands clutching his hair and eyes screwed shut. Her gaze moved to his chest watching it rise and fall with his heavy breathing. "Don't giggle. It's only making things harder!" Her attention shifted to his growing erection and she instinctively pressed her thighs together, letting out a soft moan. The sound didn't go unnoticed by Jace who crossed the room and pulled Clary up to kneel on the bed, bringing their bodies together. Thigh to thigh. Chest to chest. Face to face. Clary's breathing hitched when Jace placed his hands on her bare ass, thrusting her hips forward so they slammed against his.

"Fuck. Tell me you found those condoms," she rasped out, fingers snaking through his hair, fingers raking up and down his back roughly. Jace grunted gesturing to the desk so Clary peeked over and saw a few packets next to the box. In her distraction, Jace slipped a finger underneath the lace of Clary's thong and inside of her, groaning at how wet she already was. Clary sunk her teeth into his shoulder not expecting the contact. Jace began thrusting faster, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, teeth and tongues clashing in desperation. Clary dug her nails into his skin, scraping his back and clawing his arms. She snuck a hand under his boxers and began moving it in time with his, whimpering at how thick and hard his length was in her grasp. She tugged at his shorts with her free hand, wanting them off so she could see him fully and with Jace's help, his clothes were discarded and his erection freed.

She bit down on his lower lip and shoved him, causing him to withdraw his finger and take a step back. "What the-" she heard Jace say, but didn't care as her eyes roamed appreciatively and hungrily all over his body. _So. Damn. Sexy._ Jace's hand grasped his shaft and started stroking gently. Clary couldn't control the throaty moan she let out, her arousal increasing with each stroke. She bit her lip, taking off her bra and panties, and tossed them at Jace. Locking eyes with him, she sat near the edge of the bed. Leaning back on her elbows, she slowly spread her legs wide, exposing her bare, dripping center. A low growl escaped Jace as he grabbed a condom, ripped it open and rolled it on expertly before he gripped her hips roughly and slammed his throbbing erection inside of her in one swift movement. He slowly pulled all the way out before ramming back into her center. Clary clenched her walls tighter around him each time he pulled out loving the guttural sounds Jace was making in response. Jace thrust back harder and faster, increasing his speed and intensity. A heat was building and spreading inside of her. She needed more. Clary wrapped her legs around his body and braced a hand against the wall giving her leverage to meet his movements, thrust for thrust, her breasts bouncing wildly. Jace leaned down and closed his mouth over Clary's breast. Her free hand tangled in his hair, holding him in place as she arched her back pushing him onto her sensitive skin. Jace groaned, the tip of his tongue circling her nipple, then sucking her breast vigorously. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he lifted her hips changing the angle of his penetration. Her movements became frantic. Her breathing became erratic. Her walls began contracting around his length. He bit down on her nipple simultaneously pinching the other and Clary screamed out in pleasure, nails digging into his skin, legs tightening around his waist, hips thrashing around sloppily.

Jace flipped her over and pulled her up so she was resting on hands and knees, spreading her legs wide, fixated at the way her opening was still pulsing from her release. Clary looked over her shoulder as Jace coated a finger in her juices and watched as he brought it to his mouth licking it clean, moaning at how she tasted. She arched her back so her ass stuck out perfectly and whispered, "Come on, Jace. Fuck me hard." And Jace complied, slamming his hardness into her waiting core. They both moaned at the deepness of his penetration, taking a moment to adjust. He started thrusting hard, pulling out to the tip then pushing in completely filling her. Leaning forward, he palmed both of Clary's breasts and started squeezing and rubbing them roughly. His teeth grazed over her ear, biting down on her earlobe, then sucking to relieve the ache. He left open-mouthed kisses all over her back, enjoying the way her skin tasted on his tongue, occasionally biting her making her jerk back against him. Clary started pushing back against Jace, meeting his thrusts. His grip returned to her hips as he increased his tempo, guiding her movements. Clary glanced back, watching as his thickness disappeared into her over and over again. Her attention shifted to his face when he firmly squeezed her ass. He was staring at her, eyes glazed over with want, teeth digging into his lower lip. _God, he's so fucking hot._ Wetting her fingers, she brought her hand down to her clit and started rubbing furiously as he slammed forcefully into her. Jace's hand covered hers and took over as Clary sank down onto her elbows, spreading herself wider, gripped her hair and watched Jace's hand work franticly, rubbing, pinching, slapping. They were panting heavily, her walls started twitching, her movements less rhythmic and more frenzied. Clary's moaning and whimpering and screaming became louder and more carnal as his movements grew more unrestrained and with one divinely placed thrust, they were both undone, heat and pleasure spreading out over their bodies. Jace pushed shallowly in and out of her, unloading himself as her walls fluttered fiercely around him.

Jace slid out of Clary who moaned at the loss as he tied off and discarded the used condom. While he wiped himself clean, Clary came up behind him, arms lazily snaking around his torso. She placed faint kisses along his slick skin. He turned to face her, and brushed his lips against hers, smiling when she turned away playing coy. He whispered her name, peppering kisses along her cheek, placing a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. Jace whispered her name again before skimming his thumb against her sensitive clit and kissing her deeply as she let out a heavy, erotic moan. Clary responded eagerly, realizing how much she loved the way his lips felt against hers. The long, drawn-out strokes of their tongues, probing deeply, sensually, intensely had them both moaning and whimpering with desire. She grabbed another condom, opening it and sliding it onto Jace. He lifted Clary by the thighs and sat down on the closest bed, her legs straddling his lap, her center playfully gliding against his length as he easily hardened beneath her. Clary smiled flirtatiously at Jace as she positioned her opening over his erection and lowered herself tantalizingly slowly, reveling in the grunts Jace let out, sighing as she surrounded him. He shifted back, leaning against the wall, cross-legged with Clary's limbs wrapped closely around him. She relaxed, sinking further down on Jace and letting him fill her completely as they eased into a slow, steady rocking rhythm. Jace's hands explored her body, the lightest of touches setting her skin on fire. Fingers tickled down her spine, making her shiver which enhanced Jace's arousal. He caressed her thighs, tracing lazy patterns on her sticky, heated skin. He laid a hand on her hip, thumb delicately stroking her strip of hair as the other circled tenderly around a hardened nipple. Overwhelmed by the pleasure she was experiencing, Clary rested her forehead against Jace's, staring down at where they connected, captivated by the way their bodies swayed as one. "Fuck, Clary. You have no idea what you do to me," Jace rasped out, breaking Clary out of her trance. She lifted her eyes, gasping when she met Jace's intense gaze. Behind the lust and passion, she could see the sincerity in his radiant eyes.

Clary leaned forward, increasing the pressure on her aching bundle of nerves. She tightened her hold on Jace needing to feel his toned body against her stimulated skin. Jace cupped Clary's ass, squeezing gently making her whimper. Matching Jace's intense gaze, Clary pressed their lips together in another long, drawn out kiss. Their tongues slid lingeringly, savoring every touch and taste. Soon enough, Clary was drawing in every breath Jace released and smiling when she felt him doing the same. Clary rocked back with every inhale, tightening her walls around Jace's throbbing length. Then rocked forward, relaxing her muscles and releasing her breath which Jace eagerly inhaled, matching her movements. They continued their steady rhythm, moving and breathing as one entity. Never breaking eye contact. Grabbing at each other. Needing to be closer. Chests pressed tightly together. Heartbeats syncing. Shared breaths flowing through every part of their bodies, fueling their desire. Clary was amazed at the intimacy she and Jace were experiencing as she felt a tingling sensation in her fingertips and toes slowly spread through the rest of her body. He brought his hands up to her chest compelled to touch her delicate skin. Fondling the underside of her breasts. Circling the skin around her nipples. Massaging her supple flesh. The intensity of their rocking heightened as she clenched her walls tighter with each sway of her hips which had Jace moaning her name against her lips, spurring her on even more. They moved relentlessly, clinging to each other, not wanting to lose the connection they were experiencing. Jace softly nibbled at Clary's bottom lip and the simple action triggered something deep inside Clary. She felt her entire body vibrate around his as she climaxed, releasing a delicious, guttural moan prompting an intense, identical reaction from Jace. The pair held tightly together, trembling in each other's grasps as they rode out wave after wave of their shared orgasm.

Clary slumped against Jace's chest, entirely spent. Jace placed a lingering kiss on her forehead as he soothingly stroked her hair, fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on her back as they tried to regulate their heavy breathing.

Clary sat up, looking at Jace, breaking them out of their blissed out haze. She finally spoke, her voice hoarse from their activities, "Jace, that was-"

"Mind-blowing," he interrupted, meeting her gaze, an easy smile crossing his features.

Clary returned his smile, "Mind. Blowing."

* * *

 **There you have it! Jace owed Clary some mind-blowing sex, so he delivered some mind-blowing sex. I know I said Locked Out would be a two-shot, but I got so many positive reviews on the last chapter that I decided to make it a three-parter! Yay! Special shout out to everyone who reviewed! This chapter wouldn't be possible without you guys. Stay awesome!**

 **I've decided that three parts is a good fit for this fic, so I'm officially ending it here. But don't fret, I'm working on something new, so keep an eye out!**


	4. The Other Dorm Room pt1

**I'm a damn liar. Because I wrote more HAHA. This chapter got super long, so I split it into two parts. This half was brought to you by a birthday reward from Starbucks that made me an over-caffeinated insomniac. Fun!**

* * *

Jace woke to the bed dipping and arms wrapping around him from behind. Something about the way these arms felt was off, but he didn't care in his half-asleep state. He managed a small smile and sighed out his favorite redhead's name, receiving a chuckle in response.

"Hm. Usually when I find someone in my bed, they're calling out _my_ name..." Jace opened his eyes recognizing the voice of none other than Magnus Bane. He let out a laugh. That's why the arms felt different.

Jace sat up, escaping Magnus's hold. Looking around the room, he noticed Clary was gone along with all traces of her ever being there. He felt his chest tighten. Or did he imagine that? Because why would that happen. It's not like he was disappointed that Clary wasn't there. Of course not. Jace Lightwood wasn't the longing type. Definitely not. Choosing to ignore whatever confusion he was experiencing, he turned toward the other boy in the bed. "I should've known you were the one Alec was sneaking around with."

A silly looking grin plastered Magnus's face at the mention of Alec's name. "I won't tell him about this if you won't" he joked, motioning between them with a wink.

"Damn. There go my plans to get him back for kicking me out last night," he pouted. Magnus shook his head. "You have a deal...as long as you don't tell him about the name that slipped out of my mouth," Jace countered, holding out a hand. Although Magnus was joking with his offer, he could hear an earnestness behind Jace's, so he shook the blonde's hand firmly as reassurance, but gave him a knowing look.

Not sure what to make of Magnus's expression, Jace climbed out of bed and started pulling his shorts on when he heard Magnus speak. "I'm surprised you didn't automatically jump out of bed when you realized it was me."

Jace turned to his brother's guy, slowly walking backwards toward the door. "Your arms felt nice," he said with a shrug before turning and exiting the room, the sound of Magnus's laughter filling the space he left.

* * *

Midterms were hell, and Jace was thankful they were over. But now it was Spring Break and he was stuck on campus, having canceled his previous plans. His parents took Max on vacation. Isabelle and Simon decided to spend their week in the Caribbean. Alec and Magnus took a trip to Mexico. And he hadn't seen Clary since the night they spent together. Granted, it had been midterms and he spent most of his time studying in his room or the library. And Isabelle mentioned in passing that Clary practically lived in the art building, only leaving to shower or go to class.

The next couple of days after their encounter, she answered his texts and emails about their "shared" class, but it was radio silence after that. He started wondering if he did something wrong or did something to upset her. He kept replaying that night in his head, occasionally needing to pull out an old sock when he thought too long about the pleasurable parts. He reread their conversations since that day, but he hadn't said anything too outrageous. He kept casually bringing her up around Isabelle or Alec to see if they would offer any information. But he couldn't come up with anything.

He chalked it up to her working on her projects, but when midterms were over and Spring Break started and he still hadn't heard from her, he was at a loss. Then found out she was communicating with people other than him, and he didn't know what to think.

And Jace Lightwood didn't pine for people. So why did he care so much? Why did it matter that she wasn't talking to him? It's not like this was the first time she had avoided him. But the more he thought about it, that was a lie. Because no matter how much they bickered and annoyed each other, she had never consciously chosen to stay away from him like she was doing now.

Two days into break and all Jace had done was think about Clary and watch Netflix. Who the hell was this guy? Passing up cheap beer and bikini clad girls on the beach? Moping around his room? Because of a girl? To use her account that he had access to? To binge on movies and shows she "recommended" aka personally added to his list? Wondering if she watched anything he recently added to her list? And when the hell did he fall for Clary? _Wait, what the fuck. I am not in love with Fray._ No one said anything about love...but yes, Jace. Love.

Jace shut his laptop, not caring that he only had two minutes left in the episode. Surprisingly, he didn't need to know how it ended. What he needed was a run to clear his head. Jace Lightwood didn't fall in love. Definitely not.

* * *

Jace didn't know how long he ran for, but it was dark by the time he returned to the dorms, no closer to any answers he was searching for. He needed to talk to Clary. He needed to see Clary. And it was as if the universe finally acknowledged his existence, because after flashing his ID to security, he made his way to the elevators, and choked on a breath at seeing Clary Fray waiting for the lift, beautiful as always. Thankfully she was unaware of his presence or she most likely would've run away from him. He stayed out of her sight until the elevator arrived, then ran in at the last moment, catching her off guard. "Jace, what the hell!" she yelled, leaning against the wall, clutching her sketchbook to her chest.

"Clary, you've been avoiding me." He stared straight at her, and her attention shifted to the changing floor numbers, avoiding eye contact. "Please look at me." She didn't. "Clary." Nothing. "Clary, please." Still nothing. He was about to reach for the emergency stop, but was too late as the doors opened to their floor, and Clary bolted out and down the hallway. Jace ran a hand over his face and groaned before following her. Even though she had a good head start, Jace caught up to her in no time. Longer legs and all. He got to her right as she opened her door. She stepped in, moving quickly to shut it when she saw Jace, but he was quicker, entering the room before she could lock him out.

Clary told him to go away, heading toward her bed. But he caught her arm as she turned, making her look at him, but dropping her sketchbook in the process. Several loose pages fell out, and they both automatically bent down to pick them up. Clary worked frantically, hoping Jace wouldn't see them. But it was too late as one sketch in particular caught his eye, but the only light they had was filtering in through the window. With the sketch in hand, Jace stood up, switched the light on, and sucked in a breath as he got a better view of the drawing. At first glance, it looked like a sketch of a raging fire. But upon further inspection, he only thought he saw fire because of the colors she used for their hair and skin. The image he held was of them, wrapped tightly around each other, sharing their mind-blowing orgasm, eyes filled with passion, wonder, lust, and...love? No, he was seeing things. Right?

Ripping his attention away from the sketch, he looked to Clary who was sitting on the floor, hands around her legs with her head resting on her knees, surrounded by at least half a dozen sketches similar in nature. Jace knelt in front of her, tugging at her arm, wanting to see her face. "Clary, please look at me." But all she did was shake her head in response. "Will you at least talk to me then?" Same response. He let out a long breath and sat behind her, legs on either side of her body, arms wrapped around her torso, caging her in. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before resting his cheek between her shoulder blades and held her, waiting until she was ready to talk.

They sat in silence for a while. Jace felt her body move with every breath she took in and let out. And with their bodies pressed so closely together, his breathing eventually synced with hers. They weren't sharing breaths, but they were breathing as one once more. And finally, Clary spoke, but it was barely a whisper. "Jace, what's happening?"

Jace turned his head so his chin sat on her shoulder. "Why have you been avoiding me? You've never avoided me on purpose before, and I've been racking my brain all week trying to figure out what I did or said to upset you. Please just talk to me. Tell me what's going on," he pleaded, but didn't really expect a response. To his surprise, he got one. But it wasn't what he was hoping for.

"I was working on my midterm projects..." she stated timidly. Jace let out a sigh of defeat, loosening his hold on Clary. He could tell she was making up excuses. Maybe she needed more time than he was giving her. He should've just gone when she told him to.

"I'll just go. Give you your space," he mumbled, moving to untangle their bodies. But then her lithe hands wrapped around his wrists, locking his arms in place around her figure. Then with a deep breath in before blowing it out slowly, she spoke again.

"I was working on my midterm projects. I had these three great ideas and I couldn't decide which one I wanted to submit, so obviously I started working on all three. And then I woke up with these images floating around in my brain just itching to be on the canvas so I went straight to the studio not wanting to lose them. But the more I worked, the less motivated I was to complete any of my pieces. So I started doodling to get out of this weird funk I was feeling," she was absentmindedly tracing patterns on his arms as he listened to her speak for the first time all week. God, did he miss her voice.

"I had probably gone through at least ten pages in my sketchbook, not really paying attention to what I was doing. Just letting my mind wander and my hands work on their own, you know? I just got so lost, kind of like how you get when you run...I even completed a full painting on canvas without realizing it. But then I found myself thinking hard about your newest tattoo, trying to remember the details of it. I was going to text you asking for a picture. And then it hit me. The things I had been sketching and painting...I was surrounded by you, by us, and I had no idea where they came from. I freaked out. I was scared of how inspired they were.

"And the painting I did was really good. Like, good enough to submit for my assignment, good. But it felt too personal, too intimate. I didn't want to share it with anyone. So I tried working on my original pieces...but anything I was producing reminded me of you even though it wasn't meant to." Her voice started cracking, so he held on tighter, encouraging her to finish. She relaxed a little against him.

"I scrapped my original ideas and turned in the new painting the next day because the more time I spent with it, the more I fell in love with it. And I just hid out in the art department during the day, coming back to the dorms at the oddest hour so I wouldn't run into you. I think Iz suspected something when I refused to get carne asada fries with you guys. I just. I didn't know how to face you. I didn't know what to say to you. Or how to act around you. I could barely wrap my head around what was happening. And I know you didn't know what I was going through, so I could've just kept it hidden from you. Pretended like nothing was wrong. But I was so scared of what I was feeling, Jace. I wasn't thinking rationally."

Clary's attention shifted to her scattered art, running a finger along the details of Jace's face. Jace watched her for a second before letting out a laugh which made Clary jump. "I only ever told Iz and Alec about the first time we hooked up."

Clary raised her eyebrows. Not the reaction she expected...she did just put herself out there, but okay. "Yeah, we agreed that they didn't need to know about the other times because they didn't mean anything..."

"No. That's the excuse I made, but I just realized there's more to it than that." Clary turned to face him, intrigued. "Growing up, Iz, Alec and I were terrible to each other when it came to crushes. I don't know how many opportunities and relationships we messed up for each other. And it's not that we were terrible to the crushes, we just got overly excited for each other, sometimes getting pushy and super annoying about it that the appeal was lost. So I guess as I got older, I subconsciously started keeping some things secret...to try to protect the opportunities or relationships until I knew they were actually going somewhere. If they didn't work out, I'd eventually tell them. And I think my siblings have been doing the same thing."

"Jace, what are you talking about?" Clary asked, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm saying Isabelle only told me about the first time she messed around with Simon, but coupled up with him in secret. Just like Alec only told me about the first time he was with Magnus, but continued to build a relationship with him in secret. I'm saying I didn't keep us from them because it didn't mean anything...I did it because my subconscious mind wanted to see if it did mean something. It's twisted, I know..." he laughed, making her smile. Jace cupped Clary's face, bringing her to look at him. "I went crazy not knowing why you were avoiding me. Being cut off like that really made me realize how ingrained you've become in my life. I've never felt this strongly about anyone, and I don't know what to do about it either."

Clary's smile grew wider at his admission. "So you're telling me that if I had just come to you instead of hiding away, we could've figured it all out together?"

"And look at all the time that was wasted that could've been spent naked," Jace pouted at Clary. She giggled at his antics, brushing her thumb along his protruding lip. Jace wrapped a hand around hers, halting her movements, and turned his face to place a small kiss against her open palm. "Fuck. Clary, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you."

Clary sucked in a breath, momentarily caught off guard. She locked eyes with Jace, seeing pure love and sincerity beaming back at her. She hadn't realized how much she truly wanted to hear those words until he spoke them. This was real. And he felt it too. "I think I'm falling in love with you too, Jace," she breathed out before bringing their lips together in a sweet, innocent kiss.

* * *

 **So no sexy times in this chapter. But, they finally admitted their feelings! Let me know what you think. Like are we thankful that the caffeine made me write this? Or did it just become a hot, complicated mess?**

 **Anyway. Stay tuned for the next half ;) Let's just assume the response I get to this chapter will determine how quickly I publish the next one...*insert mysterious laughter here***


	5. The Other Dorm Room pt2

**An update so soon?! Well, I got a good number of reviews on the last chapter, and this was pretty much done when I uploaded part 1, so here's part 2 as promised!**

 **The last chapter was brought to you by Starbucks. This chapter was brought to you by Hennessy and apple juice.**

* * *

 _"And look at all the time that was wasted that could've been spent naked," Jace pouted at Clary. She giggled at his antics, brushing her thumb along his protruding lip. Jace wrapped a hand around hers, halting her movements, and turned his face to place a small kiss against her open palm. "Fuck. Clary, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you."_

 _Clary sucked in a breath, momentarily caught off guard. She locked eyes with Jace, seeing pure love and sincerity beaming back at her. She hadn't realized how much she truly wanted to hear those words until he spoke them. This was real. And he felt it too. "I think I'm falling in love with you too, Jace," she breathed out before bringing their lips together in a sweet, innocent kiss._

It was only meant to be a small peck, but Jace held her face, keeping their lips connected. She tasted like perfection and he couldn't get enough as their lips moved languidly, savoring every moment. Arms winding around his neck as she straddled his lap, her head tilted to the side begging for more. His hands caressed her milky smooth thighs before slipping under her dress and making their way up her tiny frame. She gasped when he gripped her waist and his tongue slowly entered the opening she created, whimpering as their tongues stimulated each other. Clary steadily rocked her hips, grinding against Jace's growing erection. The lace of her panties and the cloth of his running shorts creating an interesting sensation against her most sensitive parts, but it felt unbelievable. She was dripping wet and they both felt it.

He shifted their bodies so her legs wrapped around him, carrying her light figure to her bed, rubbing his hardness against her aching center. She lifted her hips, helping him take off her underwear before his hands moved up her body, slowly pulling her dress off, her back arching to give him better access to unhook her bra. Finally removing every piece of clothing, revealing her flawless skin and perfectly sculpted body. He was certain he would pass out from pure pleasure at seeing her completely exposed before him. Sure, he had seen her naked before, but this time was different. This time it wasn't just her body that was vulnerable to him, it was everything about her. Her body. Her mind. And especially her heart. And that was enough for him in this moment. Knowing that she loved him the same way he loved her. And seeing that growing love reflected in her eyes reassured him, freeing him of any doubts he had left. _Fuck, she's perfect._

She reached down to remove his clothing, but he stopped her, skimming his fingertips along the length of her arms before pinning them against the bed. She licked her lips, relaxing against the mattress, letting Jace take control. He kissed her softly on the lips, continuing on a trail down her body with his mouth, hands following closely and all around. He was teasing her, giving special attention to the places he knew were particularly on edge. Flicking his tongue against her ear. Brushing his lips down her neck. Sucking on her breasts and grazing her nipples with his teeth. Nuzzling the underside of her breasts before kissing down to her belly button. Tongue playing with her navel piercing as his fingers rubbed circles on her hipbones, tickling her skin. His nose brushed her patch of pubic hair, inhaling her captivating scent, making him groan with want.

With a palm pressed firmly against each of her thighs, he spread her wide, laying her pulsing, longing core bare to him. She wanted him so badly, her hips thrust forward urging him to apply much needed pressure. Instead, he peppered kisses along the inner thigh of her left leg, nipping and sucking at her soft flesh, fingertips following his path. Clary was groaning, and whimpering, and writhing beneath him, watching intently as his mouth perfectly aligned with her beckoning lips. But he didn't give into the temptation, softly blowing on her before giving attention to her other leg.

He could sense her frustration as she let out a strangled groan and a hand fisted in his hair, locking their gazes together. Clary gave him a look, challenging him to continue his teasing. He smirked in response before the tip of his tongue skimmed across her outer lips in long, slow strokes, so close to where she needed the relief. He pulled back to watch the way her pussy pulsated, dripping so fucking wet just for him. And his resolve broke as he brought his hungry mouth down onto her aching core, moaning as her juices flooded his senses. Flattening his tongue against her opening and dragging it slowly up to her clit. His dick twitched at the loud, drawn out moan she released as he continued running his tongue over her arousal. She tasted even better than he remembered, if that were even possible. He wouldn't mind spending every single second of every single day between her legs, living off of her taste, her scent, her movements, her sounds.

"Jace, fuuuck," Clary moaned out, gasping for breath. "Keep talking like that and you can have me whenever you fucking want, baby." He hadn't realized he said those things out loud, but fuck if his dick didn't harden more at her words.

Her body arched off the bed when he slipped his tongue into her entrance, wrapping his arms around her thighs and bringing his face closer, sinking his tongue deeper. He moaned as she massaged his scalp the more he dipped in and out, lapping up her sweetness. She was panting his name, begging for more and he was so enraptured by the sounds she made that he barely noticed her hand on its way to stimulate her clitoris. He intercepted the action, pulling it away, lacing their fingers together. He removed his tongue making Clary moan at the loss. Kissing their intertwined fingers as he caressed her folds with his other hand, coating two fingers in her juices. He then plunged them deep inside of her, pumping tenderly and passionately as her hand gripped roughly at his.

Taking her clit between his wet lips he started sucking. Gently at first, but increasing the intensity as her moans and screams got louder. He was too affected by her voice and the way she reacted to him. Jace reflexively jerked his hips forward against the bed, needing relief of his own soon. He inserted another finger, stretching her more as he sucked harder while using his tongue to glide across the tip of her clit. Up and down. Side to side. Circling. Tapping. Flicking. Anything. Everything. Her hand clamped down on his hair. Fingernails dug into the back of his hand. Her walls were contracting wildly around his dextrous fingers. Toes curling. Thighs trembling. Body shaking. Her orgasm surged through her entire body and she was calling out his name repeatedly.

The way his name tumbled from her lips was almost enough to send him over the edge, but just almost, because his need to be inside of her and feel her warmth surrounding his throbbing length was overpowering.

He withdrew his fingers licking them clean as he slid up her body purposefully brushing his covered erection against her sensitive nub. Clary yelped, thrusting her hips up and forcefully slamming against him. Her eyes darted down between their bodies, amazed at how hard he was, but disappointed that he was still covered. She pushed him back so that he was kneeling in front of her as she pulled down the unwanted articles of clothing, liberating his length. As he tossed his clothes to the floor, he felt warmth and wetness envelop his dick causing him to groan in pleasure and pain.

"Shit, Clary." She licked along the underside of his penis.

"Fuck, baby. You shouldn't..." She circled her tongue around the tip before sucking on the head.

"I swear if you keep doing that..." She placed a finger against his lips and took his entire length into her mouth, sucking hard.

Jace released a strangled growl. Holy shit, she was incredible. He needed her. God, he fucking needed her. He grabbed her face, pulling her up for a desperate, sloppy kiss as she wrapped a hand around his length, stroking eagerly. Jace broke their kiss, gasping against her cheek. "Clary, holy shit do I want you to keep going. But I fucking need you. I need to be inside of you. So fucking badly, baby. So badly..." He was begging and he didn't care.

Clary smirked, pecked him on the lips then flopped stomach-first onto the bed, reaching over to her desk drawer for a condom, giving Jace the perfect view of her ass that he loved so much. Unable to control himself, Jace leaned over her body, massaging her ass while kissing down her spine, nibbling the skin at her lower back, then sinking his teeth into her ass cheek, making Clary squeal and flip over beneath him, condom in hand. Jace leaned down as she lifted up, bringing their lips together in slow, lip-tugging, tongue-sucking kisses as she skillfully slid the protection over his hard length. She guided his penis to her entrance, pressing it against her clit as she passed, then slowly pushed just the tip into her tight opening, making them both moan.

Against his lips, Clary muttered out, "Show me, Jace. Show me how much you fucking need me." Jace bit down on his lip at her raspy, seductive tone as he steadily pushed himself into her, watching her exquisite mouth gradually fall open as he filled her completely. He groaned loudly while pressing their lips together, sending vibrations throughout their bodies. This was exactly where he needed to be. Inside of her. To feel her walls pulsing around his throbbing length. Intensifying the connection he felt to her. _FUCK_. The number of women he'd been with in the past didn't matter to him. The only one that mattered was Clary. Because none of the others fit the way Clary did. None felt the way Clary felt around him. And she felt like perfection. She felt fucking divine.

He moved within her, his movements deliberate, passionate, intense. Alternating between a series of slow, shallow thrusts followed by a long, deep one. He varied how often he would push in deep, making her plead and whimper during the shallow penetrations, begging for more. But the moans she let out with each deep thrust were so hot and heavy. They grew louder and more carnal each time, and he loved that he was the one she was crying out for. Fingers entwined. Soft sighs. Teeth grazing. Lips moving across sticky, heated skin. Strangled groans. Insistent tongues. Locked gazes. Loaded moans. Bodies pressed together, creating a tantalizing friction. Labored breathing. Chest to chest. Bouncing breasts. Hardened nipples grazing firm muscles. Panting. Murmuring. Clawing. Rubbing.

They moved together with such intensity that kissing was too much of a feat for Clary. Jace's mouth rested against her neck, licking the sweat that rolled off her, sucking fiercely at her soft flesh surely leaving his mark. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around his strong, lean figure needing to be as close to him as possible. Jace started thrusting hard and deep within her, moaning and panting her name. Whispering against her skin about how much he needed her. How amazing it was to be with her. How fucking lucky he was to have her. Clary couldn't think straight because of his words and the sensations and feelings building up inside her. She was so overwhelmed that she begged for Jace to look at her. She needed to see his eyes. To ground herself. To reassure herself that this was real. And when gold met green, she found all the comfort she needed as he looked at her with love and concern, making sure she was okay as he calmed his movements. He brought a hand to her face, tracing her delicate features with his fingers, his thumb brushing against her parted lips. She gave him a soft smile which he returned as they kept their gazes locked, wanting to live in this moment for as long as they could.

Clary tilted her face up, reaching for Jace's lips. He dipped his down, subtly brushing his lips across hers, denying the kiss she wanted. Just barely bringing their lips together, but never fully connecting, occasionally dropping a soft kiss. He continued this teasing until Clary unexpectedly trapped his lips between her teeth in frustration, biting down hard as she raked her nails down his back making Jace unleash a savage groan as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, rough and demanding. His tongue moving firmly and skillfully against her own, the pace of his thrusts increasing to match the desire, hunger and intensity of their joined mouths. Their labored breathing forced Clary to pull away and catch her breath, panting heavily as Jace pounded into her. She dug her nails into his skin and sunk her teeth into his shoulder, so close to the edge, and in that moment, Jace pushed himself deep within her one last time and they both exploded with pleasure, crying out each other's names, holding onto each other like life depended on it. Clary experienced every bit of admiration, longing, care, and love in each of Jace's caresses, kisses, thrusts, and gazes. She was sure this was what pure ecstasy felt like. Because making love with Jace Lightwood, being in love with Jace Lightwood, and being loved by Jace Lightwood was her greatest and most intense happiness, and she was certain he felt the same way about her.

* * *

 **SQUEALS AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS. That was fun.**

 **And for the lovelies asking if I'm going to continue this story...the answer is I want to, so I probably should. And honestly, your feedback is probably what's keeping this story going, so keep reviewing! It's great.**

 **I just need to figure out where to go from here, hah! There's a high chance that the times they hooked up previously will show up in later parts...so that's something to look forward to, but I do have a few ideas so we'll see where that goes.**

 **In the meantime, l** **et me know if writing this buzzed on Hennessy was a good idea or which of their sexy times you liked best or anything really!**


	6. The Diner

Jace and Clary were settled on her bed, doing homework. Clary was propped up against the headboard typing up a paper on her laptop, calves resting across Jace's lap as he leaned against the wall going through a textbook, using Clary's legs as a makeshift table. After some time, Jace gave up on his textbook and began massaging her feet for something better to do, making Clary moan at how good it felt. Jace's dick twitched at the sound, and Clary felt the movement against her calves, amused at how easily she could affect him. She bent a leg, using her foot to tease his growing erection as she continued writing her paper. Or attempting to write her paper. He was so hard and it was distracting her from world mythology. She was just as easily affected by him.

She hadn't realized she stopped typing or that her eyes had closed until Jace pulled her laptop away, closing it shut, forcing her to look at him. He had crawled up the bed and was hovering over her, staring at her warm mouth. God, three weeks of this and she felt like she wanted him more every time. Maybe it was her hormones, but she needed to feel him against her. Needed to feel how much he wanted her.

"Clary..." he whispered, but she pushed forward, crashing their lips together, cutting off whatever thought he was having. Her momentum knocked Jace onto his back as she straddled him. His hands gripped at her hips, pressing her down onto his erection, making them moan into each other's mouths. Clary slipped her tongue into Jace's mouth, whimpering as his tongue pressed back against hers, dancing and tangling together as she moved above him. But as much as she loved the way his hardness rubbed against her center. As much as she enjoyed the taste of him in her mouth. It wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to be touched. She wanted to feel his strong hands on her sensitive breasts. And without pulling away from their kiss, she wrapped a hand around his wrist, guiding his hand away from her hips and under her shirt.

Understanding what she wanted, Jace sat them up, swiftly pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the floor, before settling Clary on her back. Wasting no time, Clary brought Jace down, hungry for his kisses as his hands lowered onto her breasts, the lightest of touches making her body jerk, making her whimper and moan. He gently squeezed and rolled her nipples until they were slightly raised. He teased the underside with his fingertips then used his hands to massage her tender flesh, moving in circular motions, gradually increasing the pressure. Clary arched her back, pressing herself harder into his palms, groaning when Jace bit down on her bottom lip. She pulled away to catch her breath, so his lips trailed down her neck, nipping lightly at her collar bone, before traveling down the valley between her breasts. Clary gripped his hair keeping him against her chest, sighing and gasping in response to his touch.

Jace's mouth closed over one of her breasts, the tip of his tongue tracing circles around her hardened nipple, the tip of his finger mimicking the motion on the other breast. _God, he's fucking amazing._ Clary's skin was on fire, her breasts becoming even more sensitive than when they first started. She whimpered whenever he flicked his tongue across her bud. Rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She groaned whenever he lightly bit her flesh. Or pinched her heated skin between his fingers. They made eye contact as he softly grazed her nipple between his teeth before sucking her nub between his puckered lips, gently at first, then more firmly the louder Clary got. Alternating between just her nipple or more of her breast. Taking whatever he could. Whatever made her react.

After moving his attention to the other mound, he sucked harder, firmer, and more intensely as his hand kneaded, rubbed, and pinched the other. His movements were relentless. She was desperate for a release. He was extremely aroused by how she was this frenzied from breast and nipple stimulation. Jace's eyes were locked on Clary's face as Clary was writhing beneath him, her chest flushed, goosebumps appearing on her skin. She was gripping his hair. Gripping the bed. Squeezing his arms. Scratching down his back. Completely at a loss for what to do with herself. And then she was screaming out Jace's name as an orgasm rocked through her body.

Jace continued to apply pressure to her breasts with his hands as she came down from her high, peppering kisses across her chest and around her tender breasts, completely in awe of his girlfriend. He trailed his long, skilled fingers down her body, slipping them underneath the waistband of her shorts and underwear. But Clary caught him before he reached her opening. "Jace, wait," she breathed out, pulling his hand out of her shorts. Jace gave her a confused look before she reminded him, "Baby, I'm still on my period."

"Fuck, I forgot," Jace groaned out, dropping his head against her bare chest, placing a sweet kiss against her breast. "So that's why you were so sensitive up there...and here I was thinking I was just that good,"

Clary laughed at her boyfriend. "You're lucky I wear tampons or that would've been quite the mess for you." Jace chuckled. Clary laughed again, tilting his face up to look at her. "And Jace, you're amazing. Believe me." Jace grinned at her, dropping a kiss against her lips before reaching over the side of the bed to retrieve her shirt from the floor. Clary shot him a suspicious look, glancing down at his noticeable hardness.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Jace said with a wink, handing Clary her shirt. "And I'll be thinking about all the things I could've done to you right now."

"Orrr, I can help you with that right here," Clary purred, rubbing Jace through his jeans, feeling him harden even more at her touch. When his eyes fluttered shut, she popped the button of his jeans, undid the zipper, and slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers, her fingertips brushing his erection. And then an alarm on Jace's phone went off.

"Fuuucking hell," Jace growled, falling onto the bed and grabbing his phone to silence the noise. "Isabelle's class just ended, She'll be back soon so I better go." Clary pouted when Jace stood up, adjusting himself before closing up his pants. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips as an apology.

"We really should tell everyone about us, Jace. It's been three weeks. I'm pretty sure they suspect something," Clary pulled her shirt on before getting up to help Jace gather his things and straighten out her half of the room. "I mean, we do sleep in the same room almost every night."

"Because we keep playing musical dorm rooms with the others whenever they want to have sex. They didn't tell us about their relationships, why should we tell them about ours?" he responded, throwing his textbook, notebook, pens, and highlighters into his backpack. "If they bring it up, then we'll say something."

"I don't understand why you insist on keeping things from your siblings, it makes no sense, but fine. I'm telling you, they already know. But fine, whatever," Clary said, pushing her "secret" boyfriend toward the door. "But if Iz asks, I'm telling her!"

"Wait, before I go," Jace stated as he opened the door. Clary raised her eyebrows, indicating for him to continue. "Would you like to join me for some shower sex later tonight?" Jace asked as he stepped out into the hallway. "You know, since you're on-"

"Bye, Lightwood! Good luck with your situation!" Clary called out, closing the door in his hopeful face.

* * *

After lounging around doing practically nothing, Clary and Isabelle were bored and hungry so they decided to go out for dinner. They of course invited Simon, who was working on an engineering project with Alec, who then invited Magnus, who was studying at the library with Jace. Dinner for two turned dinner for six.

The six slid into one of those three-quarter circle booths at Taki's, Simon and Magnus at the ends with Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Alec filling in the middle. Isabelle and Simon already knew what they wanted, so Iz sipped on her water while Simon played on his phone. Alec and Magnus browsed the menu briefly before settling on their orders and chatting to themselves, but as usual, Clary and Jace looked through the menu as if they'd never seen it before, even though they'd been to Taki's enough times to have tried everything on the menu.

Isabelle turned to Clary, about to ask her a question when she noticed Jace absentmindedly poking Clary in the side, like he usually did, but Clary didn't threaten him like she usually did...she just let him...and squirmed in her seat, shifting...closer...to him? _Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?_ She nudged her boyfriend in the side, jerking her head towards the pair to her left. His attention shifted to the two, a smirk crossing his features. He kicked his roommate under the table, who yelped and shot a glare in his direction. Simon shifted his eyes toward Clary and Jace, and Magnus and Alec adjusted their gazes as well. Alec pulled out his phone, texting the other three.

 _ **A: Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?  
**_ _ **M: THEY'RE SHARING A MENU  
**_ _ **I: LOOK HOW CLOSE THEY'RE SITTING  
**_ _ **I: They suck at being subtle...**_

Of course, Clary and Jace were completely oblivious to the text conversation going on around them. All six were startled when their waitress came over asking if they were ready. She gave special attention to Jace as she took their orders, but he didn't flirt back like he normally would have.

 _ **S: Anyone else watching Clary's face right now?  
**_ _ **I: I think the "I'm jealous but trying to be subtle about it and failing hard" look works for her...  
**_ _ **M: But is anyone watching the waitress's face  
**_ _ **A: She looks annoyed  
**_ _ **S: Five bucks she spits in Jace's food  
**_ _ **A: No, five bucks she spits in Clary's food  
**_ _ **I: Five bucks she'll still try to slip him her number at the end of the night**_

"What's so funny?" Clary asked, snapping their attention away from the phones.

"Talking shit about you two," Isabelle shrugged, putting her phone down. The others did the same as Clary and Jace flipped them off. "Cute. So anyway. I propose we all get a house together for next school year."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Alec added. "It'll be cheaper than living in the dorms. Especially if we can find a three bedroom to split between the six of us," he threw out, eyeing Jace and Clary carefully.

Simon smirked, and Isabelle quickly continued, "Si and I started looking some places up and-"

 _"_ Three bedrooms?" Clary interrupted Isabelle's thought. Jace jumped in with a "Don't you mean four bedrooms?"

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, amused at his suggestion. _Do they really think we're that clueless?_ "Is one bedroom not enough to contain all the sex you two are having with each other that you really need a second room?"

Clary stared at her, wide-eyed and tight-lipped, turning a fantastic shade of bright red as Jace choked on his water, also turning the same shade of bright red. "What the fuck, Iz!" Jace huffed out, regaining control of his body, and glaring at his tactless sibling.

"So based on _that_ reaction, we've confirmed that you two are having the sex," Magnus casually threw out. "So it is just the sex, or are you two together together?"

"I told you they knew, you asshole!" Clary shouted, slapping her boyfriend on the arm. "They brought it up, so I'm saying something." Jace sunk down into the booth crossing his arms as Clary directed her attention to the rest of the group. "Yes, this fuckass and I are together. But he refused to let me tell you guys."

"And when did this _officially_ happen?" Magnus prodded some more, glancing over at Simon who seemed equally as interested in her answer.

"During spring break..." Clary responded skeptically, eyeing the two roommates. She jumped when Magnus cheered and Simon groaned. "What the fuck?" And just then, Simon pulled out his wallet, passing a twenty across the table to his roommate, mumbling something like "I thought it happened before."

"You bet on us?" Jace exclaimed before witnessing yet another exchange, this time between his siblings. Alec reluctantly handed a twenty over to Isabelle who happily accepted her earnings. "What the hell!"

"What? You think we're clueless or something? Clary's condom stash kept getting smaller whenever you two had to share her room." Isabelle nonchalantly stated, pocketing her money. "Plus, she did a terrible job of hiding a few hickeys on her thighs. Yeah, I saw those," she added as Clary blushed even harder. "You two are hypocrites, by the way. Getting on my case about Simon when you two assholes did the same thing."

"At least you did a better job at being discrete. Clary and Jace are terrible at it," Alec pointed out. Clary stuck her tongue out as Jace flipped him off. "I guess we can table the house discussion because I'm ready to eat," he added just as their food started to arrive. The group dug in, minimal conversation happening as they realized how hungry they really were.

Isabelle earned another fifteen bucks at the end of dinner when the waitress very visibly handed a note with her number to Jace. He pulled out a pen, scribbled down an "I have an amazing girlfriend, and I love her" and left the note on the table for her to find later on.

* * *

 **Yay! An update! Struggled so hard to find my footing for this chapter, but we made it!**

 **And our lovely group is thinking about living together. I wonder what that'll be like...**

 **Review! Let me know what you think. Again, I feed off of your response, so help me feast!**

 **Also, check out my other story if you haven't already!**


	7. The Theater

When the three Lightwoods talked to their parents about getting a house with the three others, Maryse and Robert insisted on meeting Magnus and Simon before agreeing to anything. They had already met Clary when they moved into the dorms, but they insisted she come visit as well. And that's how the three couples found themselves on a five-hour drive to the Lightwood estate for the weekend. Clary was a little surprised when Jace took her bags straight to his room instead of the guest room, under the impression that his parents wouldn't approve because her parents sure as hell would not.

"Clary! Relax, will you? They know we're together, and they really don't care if we sleep in the same room," Jace reassured her for the umpteenth time since their arrival.

"I don't believe you!" Clary whisper-shouted at her boyfriend who was busy looking through the pantry for something to snack on. "The last time I visited, I stayed in a guest room! What if this is part of their test! Jace, I don't like it."

Jace came out with a package of chocolate chip cookies, munching on one and rolling his eyes as he sat at the island next to the stressed out redhead. "What test? There is no test. They like you. And the last time you visited, we weren't together. Now we're together. Chill." He pushed the cookies toward her, hoping she'd take one and stop blabbering.

But she didn't. "No test, my ass! They probably think I'm some floozy and that's why they insisted I come along. To judge my flooziness!" she exclaimed, swatting Jace's arm.

"One. Flooziness is not a word. Two. They do not think that about you so why do you think that about yourself? Three. A three-bedroom house between six people? Who are all in relationships with each other? I think they're smart enough to put two and two together," he pointed out, shoving another cookie into his mouth. Clary was about to protest when the two adults walked in.

"Clary! Sweetie!" Clary turned to see a woman, who looked like an older version of Isabelle, walking toward her with open arms. Clary stood up right as Maryse circled her in a warm embrace. "It's so good to see you again!" Clary's eyes widened as she shot a glance over at Jace who had an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Maryse, honey. Let the girl breathe," came a low chuckle from Robert. Jace's mom let go of Clary, turning to give her son a hug as Robert glance around the room. "Jace, where are your siblings? I thought you lot drove up together?"

"They're probably showing the other two around," Jace shrugged, eating yet another cookie. "Luckily for me, Clary already knows her way around. And I got hungry because Alec is terrible and wouldn't let us stop for food."

Jace was about to eat another cookie when Robert snatched it out of his hand, eating it for himself before asking, "What do you have planned for today then?"

Jace glared at his father, reaching for another cookie. "Not too sure yet. Probably just hang by the pool," he said, staring out the glass doors checking to see if the weather was good for it.

"Well, we have that event tonight, so fend for yourselves for dinner," Maryse added, fishing some cash out of her wallet and leaving it on the counter.

"Cool. I'll let Alec and Iz know." His parents were on their way out of the kitchen when he remembered his conversation with Clary. "Wait. Hey. Are the sheets in the guest rooms new?" Maryse nodded her head, her brow slightly furrowed. "Clary wants to stay in one of them instead of with me because she thinks you guys think she's a floozy," Jace tattled, with the biggest grin on his face as he looked straight at Clary. Her faced turned the brightest shade of red as she jumped at him attempting to wring his neck, while Maryse yelled at her son and Robert burst out laughing.

* * *

Clary spent the next five minutes ignoring and glaring at Jace the Betrayer. When he excused himself to use the restroom, she took the opportunity to bolt from the kitchen and headed to the opposite end of the house, hiding out in the home theater. She figured it would take him at least half an hour to find her, which was enough time for her to cool down and process. Yes, she was running from her problem. No, she didn't want to talk about it. She just needed to be alone, with her sketchbook. Her phone kept going off with calls and texts from Jace, wondering where she was, so she put it on do not disturb mode, focusing all her attention on working out her thoughts and frustrations.

What started out with embarrassment soon turned into annoyance that became anger which progressed to passion. And that's where she was at when Jace finally found her, curled up on one of the sofas in the farthest corner of the dimly lit room, 45 minutes later. She didn't acknowledge him even though she wasn't angry or upset with him anymore. However, she still wanted him to apologize, and he probably knew because he sat down next to her, close enough so their thighs were touching.

He whispered her name, attempting to grab her attention, but she didn't let up, so he started speaking anyway. "Clary, baby. I'm sorry for what I said to my parents about you. I meant it as a joke, but I know that doesn't matter because I hurt you. I didn't think it was such a big deal at the time because my parents and I are comfortable talking and joking like that. But now I know that just because I'm comfortable with it doesn't mean that you are, and I should've realized how uncomfortable you must have been. I should've noticed."

He paused, looking to see if she was listening, but he couldn't tell. So he gently began poking her in the side, waiting for a reaction that never came as he continued his apology. "I probably should've told you about the sleeping arrangements beforehand, but I just assumed you'd be okay with it. But I needed to ask, and next time I'll make sure we talk about it first. But I really hope you are okay with it, because I would love it if you stayed with me in my room this weekend. If you're not okay with it, I readied the guest room for you just in case."

He paused again, and this time she had stopped sketching and was just staring at the book in her lap. He seized the opportunity and pulled the sketchbook from her grasp, holding it out to the side where she couldn't reach. "You don't have to forgive me. I just need you to acknowledge my apology. Can you do that?" he asked, but she didn't answer. "Clary, please look at me." She turned her face to look at him, faltering for breath when she saw his defeated expression. "Did you hear anything I just said?" She nodded her head in response. "I love you, okay?" A small smile crossed her lips before she replied with an "I love you" of her own.

"Can I have my sketchbook back, please?" she asked, reaching across his body, trying to grab the item. But Jace extended his arm, making her task more difficult. Clary was climbing on him, trying to get it back, but Jace kept pushing her off and leaning away. The more she reached, the further away he leaned. Clary went to tackle Jace but he wrapped his arms around her and the couple ended up rolling off the sofa onto the floor with a thud loud enough for anyone in the nearby rooms to hear if the home theater weren't soundproof. Thank goodness for that soundproofing.

Jace cushioned Clary's fall, landing on his back as she collapsed on top of him, his arms still holding tightly to her petite frame, her hair thrown all around creating a barrier between the two. Jace reached up and pushed her wild locks out of the way revealing a red-faced Clary with the widest smile, breathing heavily from all the laughter and physical exertion. He momentarily forgot how to breathe, too distracted by her beauty as he cupped her face, lightly stroking her cheek. "How the hell are you so beautiful?" he breathed, barely a whisper.

Clary's smile grew wider as she whispered back, "You're not so bad yourself, Lightwood." He let out a small chuckle as she placed a quick peck on his lips. But Jace held her face against his, prolonging the contact, enjoying the way her soft, sweet lips felt against his own. They kissed slowly, carefully, lips lingering torturously. He felt the tip of her tongue trace his upper lip, but he purposely withheld his tongue, choosing to focus on her lower lip instead, sucking it sensually between his own, making Clary moan and break away. She looked down at Jace, eyes darkened with desire, lips swollen from his attention. "I forgive you, by the way. You know, if that wasn't already obvious."

"Good," Jace smiled, running his fingers through her hair once more before rolling them over and crashing his lips to hers in a needful kiss, more charged than the one seconds ago. He pressed his body down onto hers, his growing erection landing perfectly between her open legs, right against her wanting center. Clary gasped at the sensation and Jace slipped his tongue into the opening she created. Eagerly drawing his tongue into her mouth, she played with him and pushed her hips up, craving his heat against her own and he continued pushing back. Their lips and tongues moved hungrily as their lower halves rubbed together aggressively. Clary was clawing and scratching his back underneath his shirt. Their kissing became sloppy and intense. Jace could feel her arousal soaking through her cloth shorts and his sweats, amazed at how wet she always got for him. And that turned him on even more.

"Fuck. Legs around me. Now," Jace grunted out and Clary obliged, her legs wrapping around his hips and her arms around his neck, as his arms encircled her body. And in one swift movement, he lifted her off the floor and sat on the sofa, the force of his fall pressing Clary down harder onto his erection making them both groan. Clary moved back and forth above him as he slipped the straps of her camisole down her arms and pushed the top down revealing her flushed breasts, immediately latching his lips onto one. He sucked hard, flicked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, nipped at her flesh.

His hands traveled up the backs of her thighs, sneaking under her shorts and gripping her ass, pushing her body up and more into him. Her hands played in his hair, holding his face against her chest as her core rubbed against his abs. The sensations going on up top distracted her from what was happening below as Jace retrieved a condom from the pocket of his sweats before shoving the clothing down his thighs. His erection popped out and hit Clary's ass, making her release a strangled moan. While still giving attention to her breasts, he managed to rip open the package and slide on the protection.

He detached from her chest and started kissing up her neck, pushing her soaked shorts and panties to the side before dipping two fingers into her center gauging her wetness. He groaned when they came out dripping and coated in her juices. Clary watched lustfully with parted lips, whimpering as he licked one finger clean. He then traced her bottom lip with the other, watching greedily as her tongue darted out and licked her lip making them both moan as she tasted herself. Fuck, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her so badly. He needed to be inside of her right now. Fucking her right now.

Positioning his length at her opening, he grasped her hips with both hands and pushed her small figure down onto his massive length, thrusting up in the same movement, sheathing himself in her warmth. Clary screamed out in surprise and pleasure at the intrusion. Mostly in pleasure as she got accustomed to how snugly he fit, feeling his throbbing against her throbbing. Clary gripped the sofa as she bounced up and down, riding his length as Jace thrust up, meeting her movements. He quickly felt Clary overpowering and taking control, so he sat back and let her take what she needed. Allowed her to turn whatever leftover frustrations she had into passion, as he held onto her hips, helping to guide her movements. He focused on her face, mesmerized by how her eyes were so darkened with lust, how her mouth rounded out so perfectly as she moaned and whimpered for him, because of him.

Jace leaned forward, capturing her lips between his own, sucking possessively, licking frantically, biting bestially. Clary let out a low growl, pushing Jace back against the cushions. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as she threw her head back, eyes rolling back before fluttering shut. She grunted out his name every time he filled her, every time he moaned as she squeezed her walls around him. She felt his eyes burning into her skin as he watched her. She felt her thighs burning from being overworked. She felt her breasts burning as they bounced freely and unrestrained. She felt her fingers and arms burning from holding onto him so tightly. She felt her throat burning from all the screaming and moaning and groaning. She felt her insides burning from her building pleasure. And the desperate, vigorous rhythm she had been keeping faltered the moment her orgasm hit, washing through her, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body. She called out his name, yelled out profanities, screamed unintelligible words as she shook uncontrollably above him. Thank goodness for that soundproofing.

Jace licked at the sweat that formed in the valley between her breasts, feeling her rapidly beating heart against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging at his hair, burying his face in her chest, as she felt Jace's fingertips press deeper into her skin. He was still hard, and her still pulsating walls from her orgasm was stimulating his erection. Clary pulled back and grasped both breasts in her hands before looking at Jace, biting her lip erotically, and nodding her head. He moaned, planting his feet firmly on the ground, tightening his grip on her hips to hold her in place before thrusting up into her center, rapidly and relentlessly. He was driving into her so hard and so fast. Clary released her chest, deciding to tangle her hands into Jace's hair, afraid that if she didn't hold onto him, she would fall over from the sheer force of his penetrations. He tilted his face up to look at her, and she rested her forehead against his, locking eyes as Jace's hot, thick length pounded into her tender opening.

"Almost. Fuuuck. Clary," Jace groaned out, and Clary slipped a hand between their bodies, under the waistband of her shorts, rubbing her clit. She moaned at the contact, increasing the pressure against her nub as Jace sped up his pace, whimpering at the thought of his girlfriend rubbing herself while he drove repeatedly into her. And then Clary screamed out his name as she pinched her clit, sending Jace over the edge. He pushed her down one last time onto his length, wrapping his arms around her body, holding her tightly as he unloaded into the condom, calling out her name.

He laid Clary onto her back, placing a soft kiss to her lips before pulling out of her. Clary sighed at the loss, letting her legs fall open as she watched Jace pull off the condom before hobbling to the attached bathroom to throw it away and clean himself up. When he returned, Clary had already straightened her clothes out and was sitting down, cross-legged, going through her phone. He took a second to admire the way she looked. Glowing skin, sex hair galore, bite marks and hickeys, swollen lips. Throughly and freshly fucked and owning it. Jace sat down next to her, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

She was going through her missed texts, checking the time stamps on the ones from Jace. "What took you so long to find me earlier?" she asked, glancing over at him. He rested his head on her shoulder, tracing patterns on her inner thigh.

"I did spend about ten minutes looking through rooms until I accidentally walked in on Isabelle and Simon going at it in one of the guest rooms," he said, shuddering at the memory. Clary laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, I can't unsee it. So my natural instinct was to get as far away from that room as possible. And then I remembered how you hid out on the other side of campus the last time you avoided me. And that's when I realized you were most likely in here, the room farthest from the kitchen.

"But I also knew you needed your space, so I tidied up one of the other guest rooms," Clary opened her mouth to speak, but Jace brought a finger to her lips. He lifted his head, turning to look at her. "Only just in case you really didn't want to stay in my room." She nodded, and he resumed his earlier position. "After that, I decided to just relax in the pool house for a bit, where I ran into Alec and Magnus having way too much fun." He shuddered again. "Holy shit, I can't decide which one I hated worse. So then I hung out with Max in his room until he kicked me out for 'being boring.' But I'm pretty sure he just wanted to video chat with his little girlfriend," he grumbled before reaching up to place a kiss on her forehead.

Clary held up a fake microphone, mustering up her best TV reporter voice "So can you describe, in detail, the happenings between your siblings and their significant others?" She swung the 'mic' over to Jace.

"Please stop. It's too painful," Jace whined, pushing her hand away.

"Play with me!" Jace shook his head. "Okay, fiiine. But on a serious note," she turned to face him, cupping his face with one hand. "Thank you for preparing the other room, but I think I'd rather stay with you." A smile spread across Jace's features as he nodded his head. "Sorry for all the trouble I put you through."

With a light kiss to her lips, he responded, "Anything for you, love. Anything for you."

Clary smiled back. Her attention returned to her phone when she got a text from Isabelle: **Stop fucking and come to the pool**

Jace pouted, snuggling further into the sofa. "Do we have to go? Can't we just stay and watch a movie and have more sex? I mean, we're already here."

"Are you saying you don't want to see me dripping wet in a skin-tight, barely there bikini? Holding me in the water and slipping your fingers into me while the others aren't looking?" Clary said with a wink. She noticed the gears turning in his head and his pupils slightly dilate. And before he could respond, Clary was sprinting out of the home theater toward his bedroom, her laughter following her down the hallway as he scrambled to catch her.

* * *

 **So there goes the longest chapter I've written so far. How did we like it? Are we having fun yet?**


End file.
